Take a Hint!
by SarahxEmmett
Summary: My twisting of Edward's words. :D


Take A Hint!

He just doesn't want you...

Sorry, Bells, but you really need to take a hint. Edward obviously just doesn't want you.

Bella: Hi.

Edward: *Glares and turns away with clenched fists* (Twilight)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Edward: I'm a vampire.

Bella: I like it.

Edward: I've been dead since 1918.

Bella: I love the classics! We're made for each other!

Edward: I'm like a moving rock. Seriously. Undead moving rock.

Bella: I like rocks

Edward: I have no soul

Bella: Sure you do!

Edward: I've killed lots of people. And i

Bella: That's HOT! _Did I say that out loud...?_

Edward: I want to kill you... painfully.

Bella: But you won't!!!!!!!!

Edward:_ UGH!!!!!!!!!_ (Twilight)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: *reaches out to touch Edward's bare chest*

Edward: *runs away at vampire speed*(Twilight)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Turn me!

Edward: No....

Bella: Why!?

Edward: Because... Just no. (Twilight)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: You're pretty!

Edward: I'm dead. You DON'T want me. SERIOUSLY. You'd be better off without me. In fact, I may leave you, just to prove to you that you're better off. So run while you can.

Bella: _Is he trying to hint at something...? Nah!!! _(Twilight)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Alice: I see her as a vampire...

Edward: Not if I can help it!!! (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: You don't want me?

Edward: No.

Bella: Really?

Edward: Yes, really. I'm leaving you. In the middle of the woods to be exact.

Bella: So you're leaving me...?

Edward: Yes. *nods head slowly at Bella*

Bella: So you don't want me...?

Edward: No!!! Ugh!!! *runs away at vampire speed, leaving Bella stumbling and crying in th woods* (New Moon)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Edward! Don't go into the sun!

Edward: Bella? Is that you? Hmm... I guess I ended up in Hell after all! (New Moon)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Don't leave me ever again!

Edward: Fine. *_I'll just wait out her human life... only another half century or so...*_

Bella: So now you'll change me?

Edward: Hell no. (New Moon, Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Have sex with me! *unbuttons shirt*

Edward: No! And please put your clothes back on! (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: I'm so glad your back!

Edward: You'd be happier with Jacob... He's better for you... I'm only thinking of you, really. *coughs nervously* (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: _I love kissing Edward... _*kissing Edward*

Edward: _5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Finally!_ *Pushes Bella away forcefully*

Bella: Please more?

Edward: No. I'm only thinking of you... really. *rolls eyes too fast for Bella to see* (Twilight, Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: SEX!

Edward: No!

Bella: Vampire turning!

Edward: No! _Hmm... maybe if I ask her to do something she'll _NEVER_ do, she'll stop wanting sex and to be turned... it could work._

Edward: Bella.... uh... Marry me! Yeah, marry me first. _Ha! Even Bella will say no to this nonsense!_

Bella: Okay!

Edward: _Damn..._ (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: I love you, Edward!

Edward: Bella, go give Jacob a shot. Seriously.

Bella: I could never leave you, honey bunches of oats!

Edward: *Sarcastically* Yay. (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Sex me, Edward!

Edward: I'd rather not...

Bella: why...?

Edward: Cause I'll kill you, that's why! _Even Bella can't argue with that... hahaha_

Bella: I trust you! (Eclipse)

_~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~_

Bella: Who wants me turned???

Carlisle: Sure.

Esme: Sure.

Emmett: _this should be funny :P _Yeah!

Rosalie: No way in HELL!!!

Alice: Yay! _Then she'll be pretty...this is one makeover out of my league. _

Jasper: Um, okay?

Edward: NO! God damn it!

Bella: Majority rules!

_Edward: *goes and smashes things out if anger*_

Bella: I'm so glad he trusts me! :D (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Edward: Jacob can provide more for you... really...

Bella: No! You're the only one for me!

Edward: Great... (Eclipse)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: We're getting married!

Edward: Yay. (Eclipse and Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Now we gets to sex it up!

Edward: It will hurt. Immensely.

Bella: It's supposed to!

Edward: To the point of death?

Bella: You won't!

Edward: I could kill you. Easily. Not even purposely. Not even consciously.

Bella: You're so funny, Edward! (Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: *On Isle Esme* Yay!

Edward: *mocks enthusiasm*Yay!

Bella: We have sex now!

Edward: You sure?

Bella: Yes!

Edward: Really???

Bella: Yes!!!!

Edward: No turning back... you're absolutely positive... I could loose control and kill you.

Bella: Just fuck me, rock boy!!!

Edward: Fine... (Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: That was great!

Edward: Never shall we do that again. (Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: Sex?

Edward: No. *thinks of ways to distract her and wear her out*

Bella: Sex???

Edward: Snorkeling!

Bella: SEX???  
Edward: Dolphin swimming!

Bella: SEX?!?!?!?!

Edward: Uh... Undersea caves!!!!!!

Bella: *crying pathetically* sex...

Edward: Ugh! Fine! (Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Edward: Pregnant???? Lets kill it!

Bella: No... I like it.

Edward: You can have kids with Jacob! Yeah, go for Jacob. Just cause we're married doesn't mean you still can't leave me! Really! I wouldn't hold it against you!

Bella: No, I like this thing inside of me, killing me slowly.

Edward: _Killing??? Hmm... _Okay! It really loves you, Bella! *snickers* (Breaking Dawn)

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Bella: *A vampire to Edwards dismay* Teach me how to fight!

Edward: Nah... you'll be fine going up against the Volturi guard with no fighting skills....

Bella: What if I die?

Edward: Uh... we'll protect you... (Breaking Dawn)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The End! Hope you got a kick out of it. BTW, I'm all for Bella and Edward, _*Go Bedward!*_ lol I know Edward had his reasons. :)

I was just bored and the idea came to me... :P hehe.

Review and I'll write more of them!

Seriously, though, review...


End file.
